Gallifrey Adventures/The Haunted Hall
A poster for this episode will be made tomorow. ''Previously, on Gallifrey Adventures: ''Raylu: Are you ready? Kenius: I waited a 100 years for this day. I'm ready. Paku: We're going to have a...special surprise guest, tomorow. The Principal went to have a meeting with him about tomorow. Carnibus: It's an honor to see you again. It's that part of the year again. Nacreus:: Ah yes. When new people come to the academy. Nacreus: Well..I have some more stuff to talk with the principal. I'm a surprise guest tomorow. Raylu: Not that much of a suprise now, is it? The Next Morning: In Raylu and Kenius's room: Raylu: Kenius, wake up. We're gonna be late. Kenius: Nrght... Raylu: Come one. Raylu drags Kenius of the bed, but Kenius continues sleeping on the floor. Raylu: KENIUS! Kenius: AAH! Ok ok...geez. Raylu: We're gonna be late. Kenius: Ok fine, I'm coming. It's just that we barely had any sleep last night. We spent it...you know...avoiding another Time War. Raylu: Look, I'm tired too. But we have to go. Kenius: *sigh* Fine. The two of them dressed up and exited the house. On their way to the academy, they encountered Maya and Heather. Raylu: Hi Maya. Maya: .... Raylu: Hey, you ok? Maya: Huh? Oh....Yea....zzzz...I'm fine.... Heather: She barely had any sleep last night. Kenius: Same with us. Heather: Hey I mean... You used a Tardis without permission. It's your fault you 3 barely had any sleep. Maya: We get it Heather. We did bad. Now stop it.... Heather: Hey, I'm just saying. Raylu: We're here. Inside the Academy, on the halls. Brody: Look who the morning dragged in, hehe. Couldn't sleep? Raylu: I mean...we slept a few hours. Brody: Hard to accomodate to new surrondings? It means you're weak. Maya: What? Brody: Look ya'll, we're Gallifrenians. We have regeneration powers. We HAVE to accomodate quick. Heather: Well none of us regenerated before, so stop picking on my sisters and her weird friends. Brody: Look I mean...I never regenerated myself, 'kay? But if ya'll can't sleep because your surronding changes, what will ya'll do when you'll have to accomodate to a new body? Kenius: You shouldn't talk if you don't know what happened. Brody: Well what happened? Kenius: Just so you know, we couldn't sleep not because we couldn't accomodate, but because were busy saving the- Raylu puts his hand on Kenius's shoulder, and nods his head negatively(as in "no"). Kenius: *sigh* Forgett it. Whatever you say Brody. The 4 of them leave to a different hall. Raylu: Kenius, we can't go around telling everyone what happened last night. Maya: Yea. I mean look how Heather reacted when I told her. Now amplify that to the entire Time Lord Academy. These guys are also bigger jerks than Heather. Heather: HEY! Does that imply that I'm a jerk? Maya: Just a small one. Heather: That's still offensive. Kenius: Ok ok. We'll keep this a secret. Let's go to class now. In the class, 15 minutes has passed since the class has begun. Raylu: Ok, does anybody know where Teacher Paku is? Castable: I've been wondering that too. We're 15 minutes in the hour and he's not here. Suddenly, Principal Carnibus comes in. Maya: Oh! Principal Carnibus. Kenius: Where is Teacher Paku? Carnibus: I'd like to know that as well. He hasn't shown up today. Now...We have a special guest today. This was supposed to happen next hour, but since Mr.Paku decided to not show up in the second day of work of the year, we'll fastforward a bit. Now, onto the special guest. Raylu, Kenius and Maya smile to each other. Nacreus comes in. Carnibus: Nacreus was supposed to lead a lesson today, but seeing as Mr.Paku didn't show up.... Time Lord President, would it be ok if you took over the lessons for today? Nacreus: Well... I DO have kind of a busy schedule... But that's for the afternoon. So I suppose I could stay here for the morning. After 45 minutes, in the break, Raylu, Kenius, Maya and Heather were eating in the eating room. Heather: WHO is leading the lessons for your guys's class today? No. I can't...REALLY? Maya: Yep. Heather: Not fair. 2 years ago when I first came to the academy, he came to lead a lesson, and then left. Raylu: This is happening because Teacher Paku hasn't come today. Heather: What, is he sick or something? Kenius: We...don't know actually. When was the last time any of us saw him? Maya: OH! I saw him yeasterday. Raylu: Well yea, we all did. We had all the lessons with him. Maya: No no, I mean after class. Remember when you invited me to play that game with you 2 but I had to go talk to the principal? Paku was in the principal's office, doing some work stuff thingies at the request of the principal. So I'm the one to last see him. Raylu: Eh, I bet he's just sick or something. I don't expect him to miss for much longer. Heather: Yea...you're right. ... I still don't consider this fair. Brody walks by. Brody: Oh look. The losers table. Raylu: *sigh* Just leave Brody. Brody: I'm kind of making my own decisions for a while, Raylu. Heather: Quit it Brody. Brody: Why? Cause you're telling me so? Heather: Maybe, yes. I'm 2 years older than you. Brody: Look at me, and tell me: Do I look like I care about this? Heather: Get lost. Maya: Guys guys, let's not fight. Brody: No no. I want to see this. You're 2 years older than me. Alright. And what can you do, being 2 years older than them *points to Raylu, Kenius and Maya*, that they can't do? I mean really, what are you gonna do? Punch me? Must I remind you the President is in this building. You wouldn't want to be kicked out, now would you? Heather: Grr... Heather sits down. Brody: That's what I though. The bell rings. Everyone stands up. Brody: Time for class, losers. Heather goes to the left, while Raylu, Kenius and Maya go to the right(Heather is older so she is in a different class). As they were going along the hallways, a shadow goes onto the ceiling, above Brody. The shadow falls onto him, and Brody becomes a shadow stuck on the floor. Kenius: Ummm....did you both see that, or am I seeing things from not sleeping too much? Maya: No. I saw it too. Raylu: Guys...look. Raylu notices Brodyd turned into a shadow stuck on the floor. Maya: He....HE'S A SHADOW?! Kenius: *sigh* We just can't have a normal day at this academy, can we? Maya: Guys, look! A bit further down the hallways, Maya notices Teacher Paku being a shadow stuck to the floor as well. Maya: It's...Teacher Paku. Raylu: WHAT? Kenius: He isn't sick! He was turned into a shadow! Maya: And so was Brody. What is going on? Raylu: Let's go to our classroom. President Nacreus is there. Maybe he has an idea of what is going on. Maya: Right. Let's go. The 3 of them bump into class. Nacreus: You 3 are late. Raylu: We know and we're sorry, but it's an emergency. Nacreus: What is it? Kenius: You have to come with us on the halls. Nacreus: Wait. It's you 3 from last ni-.... Ok. I'll follow you to the halls. Everyone else, stay here. I'll be back soon. Raylu, Kenius, Maya and Nacreus exit the classroom. Nacreus: It's you 3. What did you do again? Raylu: We didn't do anything. It just...happened. Nacreus: WHAT happened? Kenius: Follow us to the hall we saw it. On the hall it happened. Maya: Look. Nacreus: At what? I don't understand you three. Maya: At the floor. Nacreus: Huh? It's....That student from your class. Body? Bradey? Something like that. Raylu: He's stuck IN the floor. Kenius: And look over there. Teacher Paku is also stuck in it. That's why he didn't come to class today. Nacreus: ... Raylu: We saw it happen. We heard the bell so we were coming towards our class. A shadow well on top of Brody and made him stuck. Maya: President Nacreus, are you ok? Nacreus has a flashback. In the flashback, a kid was hiding in a small house. Kid: I hate the Time War. I hate the Time War... *crying* The Daleks will come soon....No.... ???: Or you could come with me. Kid: H-huh? Who's there? Flashback ends. Raylu: President Nacreus? Are you feeling alright? Nacreus: ... It can't be.... Nacreus starts running towards the class. Kenius: President Nacreus? The 3 of them follow Nacreus back into the class. Nacreus: Class is over. No more classes today. Go trough each class and tell everyone to go back to the student's house, imediattely. Order from the President. Raylu: W-what? Nacreus: You 3 as well. Kenius: But... Nacreus: GO. Half an hour later, every student has been evacuated. Everyone went to the garden near the student house. Carnibus: Alright, is everybody here? Castable: Actually, sir, Brody is missing. Carnibus: He's missing? What is that guy doing? It's order from the President to leave the academy. Where is he? Raylu(wishpering): Should we tell him? Maya(wisphering): I don't know. I'm not sure what President Nacreus wants us to do. Heather(wishpering): What is going on? I mean...this thing saved me from a hard test, so I don't mind...But what happened? What do you 3 know that I don't? Raylu(wishpering): ... Come to our room. In Raylu and Kenius's room: Heather: Stuck on the floor? Maya: Yes. So is Teacher Paku. Heather: Why does this year have to be so weird? First, another Time War almost begins. Then, a student and a teacher get stuck in the floor. Kenius: Didn't President Nacreus's reaction seem suspicious? Raylu: Actually....yea... He knows something he's keeping away from us. Maya: What could it be? Kenius: Let's go ask him. Heather: What? You 3 already almost doomed the planet. I don't think going against the President's order right now is a good idea. Maya: Heather, you can either come with us...or stay here. But we're going regardless. Heather: .... Ok ok fine. I'll come too. Raylu opens the window(which has a view of the garden). Raylu: But the principal and every student is down there. How do we get out without anyone seeing us? Kenius: Hmm...I have an idea. Follow me. The 4 of them go down to the garden. Kenius: Mr.Principal, since Brody is missing....maybe we could go back to the academy to have a look? We could find him and... Carnibus: No way. The President said we should all leave the place. There's already one person, Brody, who didn't listen to his orders. Having 4 more not listening wouldn't be a good idea. Kenius: But do you know WHY The President wanted everyone out? Carnibus: Well.....no, but we shouldn't question his decisions....As weird and sudden as they may be. The 4 of them return to the student's house. Raylu: Well that plan failed. Inside the academy, in the hallway that Brody and Paku are stuck in. Nacreus: Reveal yourself. ... .... Well either way, I know you're here, and I know you can hear this, even if you pretend you can't. As Time Lord President, I order you to leave this academy imediattely. Suddenly, a voice is heard. ???: Hehehe. So I take it that any other location on Gallifrey is fair game? Nacreus: No. No place in the universe is fair game. How are you here? ???: Didn't take as long as you thought...Hehe. Nacreus: Reverse it now. Get the student and the teacher out of the floor. ???: You had your chance, and you threw it away. You don't tell me what to do, Nacreus. We're not partners. Nacreus: Didn't say I was. In Raylu and Kenius's room: Kenius: We have to get back there somehow. Carnibus(shouting): TIME TO GO TO THE FOOD COURT FOR YOU STUDENTS TO EAT! Maya: There's our ticket out. Heather: Huh? Maya: Everyone's gonna be busy eating. They won't look trough the window to see if we leave. Heather: Oh. Kenius: Let's watch out the window till everyone from the garden goes to the food court. Then we go. Back in the academy: Nacreus: You have to leave. ???: No I don't. Nacreus: Then I'll force you. Nacreus opens the lights. Nacreus: Now...the only dark spot left should be where you ar- THERE! Nacreus takes out a Time Lord Blast Gun and shoots the ceiling, where it's still dark even after he opened the lights. Kenius, Maya, Heather and Raylu came in just then. Raylu: What is going on? Nacreus: I thought I was clear when I told everyone to evacuate. Raylu: We were here when Brody got stuck. We have the right to know what's going on. Nacreus: Nghr. You don't understand. You have to leave before.... A shadow walks onto the ceiling on top of Heather, falls down on her, stucking her in the floor as well. Nacreus: ...before that happends. Maya: HEATHER! Nacreus: You must leave. NOW. Kenius: We have the right to know. What are you keeping away from us? Nacreus: I'm not going to go around telling random Gallifrenians about stuff like this. Maya: She's my sister. And she's stuck in the floor now. We deserve to know. Kenius: YEA! Besides, we saved the planet. Nacreus: Yes. After dooming us. Those 2 canceled each other out, and now you're just random Gallifrenians. Maya: Who's sister could possibly be dead. You have to save her. And I'm not leaving until she's out. Nacreus: GHaaa. Why can't you understand that if you don't leave now, you'll end up like them? Maya: I'm not leaving until you save my sister. Raylu: ... In that case...We're backing her up. We're not leaving either. Nacreus: I can't save her! Maya: ... What? Nacreus: I... I can't. If there is a way, which I doubt, I don't know it. Kenius: But you can't leave Maya's sister and a teacher like that. Raylu: And Brody. Kenius: Yea...but he's a jerk so I could live without him. Nacreus: I wish I could help save them. But I can't. Now leave before another one of you is taken. A shadow comes above Maya, and she becomes like Paku, Brody and Heather. Raylu/Kenius: MAYA! Nacreus: THAT'S ENOUGH! I'll blow up the building and you at the same time if neccesarry. Raylu: You...you're talking with us? Nacreus: No. ???: Hehehe. Go ahead. Blow up your academy. But it won't hurt me Kenius: Who said that? Nacreus: You won't succeed, you know that? ???: Hehehe. And why's that? Nacreus: I'll stop you! ???: Oh really? A shadow comes above Nacreus, falls onto him, and makes him stuck in the floor as well. Raylu: OH NO! What do we do? Kenius: ... RUN! Raylu and Kenius start running, but a 3D Shadow forms in front of them. ???: NO ONE WILL LEAVE THE ACADEMY! You know....You saw....YOU WILL NOT TELL! Raylu: It's....a shadow. Kenius: But 3D. ???: You two will not leave! Raylu: W-who are you? Why are you doing all this? ???: None of your bussiness! Raylu: Brother...I'm scared. ???: As you should be. The 3D shadow turns back to 2D, goes on top of Raylu. Kenius: .. RAYLU WATCH OUT! Kenius pushes Raylu away. The shadow then falls on top of Kenius, making him stuck in the floor as well. Raylu: KENIUS!!!!!! ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raylu starts running. ???: You can run, but not hide! Raylu runs outside of the academy and into the student's area(Tardis). The shadow rapidly follows him trough the floor. Carnibus: Raylu, were where you? And...your friends? Raylu: No time to talk. Raylu goes to the Tardis Console, but it asks him for a password. Raylu: A password? Oh no...President Nacreus switched it. Carnibus: HEY! What do you think you're doing? How do you know this is a Tardis console? The shadow comes in. Raylu: OH NO! It's in! The shadow turns 3D again. Carnibus: W-what's this?!?!! ???: Any kind of resistence is useless. The Shadow turns 2D again and goes on top of Principal Carnibus, making him stuck in the floor as well. ???: You're left. Raylu: Oh no... Please! Stop. Don't do this to me as well. Please...turn my friends back. Please. ???: Say that word how many times you want. It won't change a thing. Raylu: W-what do you want me to do? To spare me and turn everyone to normal. ???: Do you have a brilliant mind? Raylu: I...I don't know. ???: Then you're useless. Raylu: No wait...I....guess I am smart...depending on what you're looking for. ???: Hehe. Very well then. You could be of use later. But until then...you need to be kept in place! The shadow falls on top of Raylu making him stuck on the floor as well. Suddenly, the screen becomes covered in white. The bell rings. Everyone stands up. Brody: Time for class, losers. Raylu: Wait w-what? Brody: The bell idiot. Didn't you hear it? Raylu: The...bell.... But you....and...KENIUS! MAYA! HEATHER! Maya: Hey, you feeling alright? Raylu: Y...yea. Brody, you go ahead. I have to talk with my friends. Brody: Yea whatever. I didn't want to be seen entering the class with you guys anyway. Brody leaves. Kenius: Bro, what happened? Raylu: I...I had a dream. Heather: NOW? In the few seconds you didn't speak? Maya: Raylu, you weren't asleep, You couldn't have had a dream. Raylu: Maybe...a vision then. Or something. Kenius: Raylu, we were here all the time. And you didn't speak for like...a few seconds. It's impossible. Raylu: Maybe...maybe you're right. Maya: Now come on. We'll be late for class. The 3 of them enter the class. Raylu: Sorry we're late. Raylu(in his mind): Brody is here.... Raylu: President Nacreus, may I have a...quick word with you outside? Nacreus: Well...as long as it's quick..alright. Outside of the class. Raylu: I had a vision. Nacreus: A vision? Raylu: Yea...There was a shadow...and if it fell on us, we would get stuck inside the floor. Nacreus: WHAT!?!?! Raylu: And...in my vision...you kinda freaked out when we told you. Nacreus: .... No. I don't know anything about that. Sorry. Raylu: Alright...I'm worried that what I saw in my vision will happen. Maybe not exactly the same, since in my vision it happened today...but I don't know. I'm worried something similar will happen someday. Nacreus: Alright alright...Don't worry. It wasn't real after all, so it's all ok. Raylu: Maybe... Oh! And Teacher Paku was stuck in the floor too. That's why he didn't come today at the academy in my vision. But in reality... Nacreus: Oh. About that. I just got a call from Paku. He's sick, but he should be back shortly. Now go back to class. Raylu: Aren't you coming? Nacreus: Yea, I'll come too in a minute. I just have to....check something. Raylu: Alright then. Thanks to listening to me, President Nacreus. Nacreus: It's ok. *smiles* After Raylu goes inside the class, Nacreus's face quickly changes from smiling, to seriousness. He starts running. He exits the academy and enters his Tardis. He activates his monitor to check on something. Nacreus: It's breaking sooner than I thought.... Category:Stories featuring Time Lords